1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a volatile material dispensing system and, more specifically, to a passive volatile material dispenser.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Passive volatile dispensing devices have become a long-established and popular means for releasing volatiles, such as insect repellents and fragrances, into the air. Common passive dispensers utilize a volatile-bearing material that is exposed to the surrounding atmosphere through vents on the housing. However, conventional passive dispensers tend to provide low release rates due to their configuration of apertures or grills that in effect trap the volatile inside the dispenser. For instance, typical passive dispensers comprise a perforated front and/or rear wall to promote emanation of the volatile from portions of the volatile-bearing material that are aligned with the perforations, such as a central region of the material. As such, conventional dispensers secure peripheral regions of the volatile-bearing material with flanges to allow airflow to reach the unobstructed central region of the material. However, such designs have poor volatile release rates due to a large quantity of the released volatile that becomes trapped within the housing and between the apertures. Even further, volatile release rates are greatly diminished at the peripheral regions of the volatile-bearing material due to obstruction of the housing flanges that cover the periphery of the material. Still further, common passive dispensers lack additional side vents that facilitate airflow through the sides of the housing to enhance diffusion and mitigate stagnant, trapped volatiles. As such, the low release rates reduce the distribution of the volatile and result in poor performance for the dispenser. Therefore, there is a need for a passive dispenser with improved airflow that does not trap the volatile inside.
Further, conventional passive dispensers are typically effective for a 1-2 month coverage period, whereupon the coverage becomes weak due, in part, to the dispenser design. As such, a user is required to replace the volatile-bearing material or purchase a new dispensing system. Frequent replacements are a nuisance to users who seek longer coverage periods, for instance, during mosquito season which typically lasts for four months. Therefore, there is a need for a slow, passive release dispenser that provides longer coverage periods and thus requires less frequent refills or replacements.
In addition, conventional passive dispensers appear functional and have limited options for deployment. For instance, the vents can be blocked if an upright passive dispenser is tipped over, thereby further reducing airflow and release of the volatile. There is a need for a more versatile passive dispenser that is operable in multiple positions, such as a dispenser that is mountable on a vertical or a horizontal surface. Even further, there is a need to provide a more aesthetically-pleasing dispenser that appears less functional, such that the dispenser is more “counter-worthy” and desirable to place in the open as opposed to the common utilitarian-style dispensers that are typically placed discretely. In fact, discrete placement of a passive dispenser may reduce its efficacy since it is blocked or hidden behind objects.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved passive dispensing system. This invention is intended to address the above-noted needs and provide related advantages.